


How to Kiss

by LoveLikeAnOcean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeAnOcean/pseuds/LoveLikeAnOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is partnered up in a group project with her crush, Neal and doesn't know what to do. So she gets lessons from a certain hansom foreigner of course.<br/>prompt: Killian teaches Emma to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is partnered up in a group project with her crush, Neal and doesn't know what to do. Her best friend points her in the direction of a certain man.

They were in the hallway of school heading towards first period. There was a man, just about their age and Ruby pointed towards him.

“Hey, isn’t that the boy you like?” Ruby whispered teasingly into Emma’s ear.

“Shut up!” Emma hissed back.

“Oh come on, you’ve liked him since seventh grade. Isn’t it time you made the first move?”

“No, because now this is tenth grade and I need to move on.” Emma didn’t really want to move on, because this wasn’t just any boy, this was _Neal Cassidy_. Back in seventh grade, they would steal from other kids together. They were both orphans in the system and they bonded over that. That year they were the only friends either of them needed.

The following year their school got security cameras and cut their antics short. After that they didn’t talk much, but she kept her crush on him. Now he is considered the school’s bad boy. He is always seen with the seniors.

“You know,” the brunette started, “I may know someone who can help you get Neal’s attention.”

“Really? What do you mean? Who?” Confusion was written all over Emma’s face.

“He’s the master at flirting, romance, and seduction.” Ruby smirked as she continued on. “He can teach you all there is to know.”

“Oh please, I don’t need that. I just need someone to replace him. I don’t want to seduce him.”

“Fair enough,” Ruby said, still not looking convinced. “But just so you know, he goes by the codename _Captain Hook_.”

At that, Emma let out a soft chuckle. “Let me guess, he’ll be accompanied by his first mate, Mister Smee?” Ruby let out an eyeroll and a sigh as they headed their separate ways to class.

Emma’s best friend always meant well, but she wanted Emma to do things that she wasn’t always comfortable with. Too bad in the end Emma always liked what came out of Ruby’s ideas.

\---

This was the only class that Emma shared with her crush. The teacher explained that the project was on human behavior, ticks and such. She would assign two partners per a group. The two partners were to agree on a specific topic together.

Of course, today she was assigned a certain partner. And her partner was one Neal Cassidy.

Good thing she was good at this subject. Psychology had always been her strong suit. Maybe she would impress Neal. Maybe she would make a fool of herself.

“Emma Swan,” Neal said, walking over to her, smiling. “Long time no… speak.” Emma smiled at him. 

“Hey, Neal,” she replied shyly. Her senses were going into overdrive.

“I’m busy for the next few nights. Wanna come over to my place Friday to work on the project? You know, since we won’t be able to work on it in class?” He had this air around him. It was like he was arrogant, but in a protective way. Almost as if he was nervous. Emma tried not to look into it too much.

“Sounds fine with me. Uh, here, text me your address,” Emma stuttered out while writing her number on a small piece of paper. She was flustered and could barely gather her thoughts enough to reply.

“Cool we can choose our topic Friday,” Neal said as the bell rang. He nodded towards her, pocketed the paper slip, grabbed his stuff and left.

\---

‘ _Oh my god._ ’ Emma thought. She really hoped that she wouldn’t screw this up. If she stumbled over her words here, then how could she ever survive through his house.

For the rest of the day all she could think about was Neal. She finally had the chance to really impress him. She just didn’t know how to interact with him without making a total ass out of herself. She knew she needed help. _Anything._

When she saw Ruby in the hallway, she walked over. She let out a sigh and said, “How do I meet with this _Captain Hook_?”


	2. Dress to Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma starts her lessons with Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to sleepingwithasiren on wattpad (writingdream at fanfiction.net) for test reading this chapter.

Emma was so embarrassed that she was doing this. She felt desperate, but she didn’t want to make a fool of herself around Neal.

She finally arrived at the address that Ruby gave her. It was an abandoned shop. The sign read “ _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer_”. She walked in looking around when a deep voice hidden in the shadows startled her.

“Hello, love. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He spoke with a lilting British accent. She could just barely see his face.

“Are you…” she paused, “ uh, Captain Hook?”

“Please. Killian, Killian Jones,” he said with a smirk. “And your name would be... “

“This won’t come back to bite me, will it?” she asked cautiously.

“Not unless you let it.”

She let out a defeated sigh. “Emma Swan.”

“Ah, Emma Swan,” he repeated. “It’s a fine name for a fine lass. Ruby told me you might stop by.” He stepped into the light, which finally gave her a chance to look at the man behind the sultry voice.

Her eyes scanned his body and this man was really handsome. He was _hot_. He was about a year older than her. He had a slightly lean frame; skin lightly tanned. He wore black Converse, black jeans, and a black and white flannel that he had rolled up to his elbows. It was unbuttoned enough to show sparse chest hair peeking through.

She looked up to study his face. He had a scar on his right cheek. His jaw was sprinkled with dark stubble that had hints of ginger. His ebony hair was disheveled but looked really soft. His eyes were strikingly cerulean but had green around the pupil. They looked like the ocean. She could just get lost swimming in them-

‘ _Focus, Emma! You like Neal._ ’ she inwardly reprimanded herself. She looked at her feet with a blush when she realized that she had been staring for way too long. Killian wore a smug face as he let out a deep chuckle that resounded in her chest.

“See something you like, love?” His voice was dripping with arrogance. She blushed even harder, eyes still glued to the ground. “Tell me, why do you need my help? The most I know is that you need help with a boy you fancy. I may need a tad more information than that.”

She looked up at him to see cocked eyebrows and the corner of his mouth tipped up ever so slightly. She took a deep breath in and said, “Well, I like this guy; I have a short history with him, we were only friends. I still like him even though he probably has long since stopped caring about me. Now he’s my partner in a group project and I want to make him like me.”

“Ah, I see. I can most certainly help. I’m assuming you’ll see him and be able to talk to him tomorrow?”

“Uh, well, I will actually talk to him this Friday, when I go over to his house,” she said nervously. Killian’s expression softened.

“You must really like this boy.”

“I really do.”

“Well, we’re going to have to shake the nervousness out of you!” he exclaimed with a bright, charming smile.

“What?” Emma asked asked, flustered.

“Oh, if you wish to impress him, make him see the you that you want him to, you must exude confidence. You can’t be unsure of yourself - no matter how cute you are when flustered. But don’t you worry your pretty little self, I’ll help you.” He traded in his smile with a smirk but kept kind eyes.

Emma had a feeling in her gut that told this was a bad idea. This man was unlike any other guy she had ever met. She was really attracted to him. But at the same time, he was insufferable. He was a terrible flirt. Although, his behavior was different from the other guys that would flirt with her. He wasn’t just another horny teenager trying to get laid. Ruby was right; he had to be the master and flirting and seduction and romance.

She knew she shouldn’t have, but she agreed anyway.

“Okay, so where do we start?” she said as she nodded.

“Tell me something, sweetheart, are you a virgin? Have even kissed a boy?” He sounded downright sinful as he drawled out the question and stepped closer to Emma.

“What?” she asked, eyes open wide.

“I only ask to get a feel of what I’m working with. Sorry if I was a tad too brazen.” He looked apologetic.

“Yes and yes,” she responded, inwardly cringing at her level of inexperience.

“Darling, that’s perfectly alright. That’s what I’m for. Well, not the virgin part,” He chuckled at her with a wink. “I can teach you how to kiss.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Please, I’m desperate here and I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

“You see, kissing will be the height of what I teach you. After that, you learn everything else hands on for yourself.” Emma gasped when she realized what he was talking about.

“Then what are going to teach me right now?”

“What are you going to wear to your little rendezvous?” he asked in a deep tone, voice like velvet. She felt an unfamiliar pang in her gut that made her quite flustered.

“E-excuse me?” She asked, affected by his words.

“Calm down, love. I only mean that if you wish to gain his attention, you should wear the right clothing to do so.” His eyes raked over her body. “I don’t know what you’re planning on wearing, but if it’s anything like you’re wearing now, well, let me tell you- a plain combo of a t-shirt and jeans won’t cut it.”

“Then what _should_ I wear?”

Well, that all depends on what you are comfortable wearing. Tell me, what are you going to wear _now_?”

“Uhm, maybe a sleeveless shirt and leggings? It is spring.”

“Oh, that’s more like it, Swan. As long as he’s straight, he would be a fool not to at least want to get an eyeful of you.” His words could have made him come off as a creep, but they didn’t. Coming from him, it was just another flattering pick up line.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in response. “So, what else?”

“Well, this was your first lesson; dress to impress. I will leave whether or not you choose to continue these lessons up to you. If you decide in favor of these lessons, then come see me here after Friday. I’m here on weekdays, same time as you came today. Understood?” he finished with a smirk.

“Yes. Uh, thanks, I guess.” And at that, she left.

‘ _Are you kidding me? If I wanted to know what to wear, I would have just asked Ruby. And do I really want to put up with him the entire time? I’m going to tell Ruby that I won’t go again._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the story mapped out and it goes up to about 9 chapters. I'm really excited and I love writing this. Thanks for reading to chapter 2! (I love all feedback; feel free to comment and leave a nice kudos.)  
> -Mek ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so any feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
